


Amity Kills Her Parents One Shot

by Lady_Zavareth_of_Shymore_Elz_For_Short



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Deaths, I think that's all the tags I've got, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Graphic Violence, and summaries, angsty, be nice, kind of I don't know, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zavareth_of_Shymore_Elz_For_Short/pseuds/Lady_Zavareth_of_Shymore_Elz_For_Short
Summary: Amity takes drastic measures.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Amity Kills Her Parents One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, violence is never the answer, if you’re having issues with your parents that go to this extent, go see or talk to someone. This is kind of dark, so if you are uncomfortable with reading something about parental murder, you can totally read something else.

It was twenty minutes until two in the afternoon, and Amity Blight was unbelievably cool and collected, given the circumstances. Still, she was smart, so it was unlikely that what she had so carefully planned would go wrong. She’d checked and rechecked everything to be absolutely sure, and it was ready just in time for her and Luz’s weekly Good Witch Azura fan club meeting. Once Luz arrived in the secret room, all that would be left would be to wait. And also try to control her tendency to turn into a tomato.  
* * *  
Remarkably, Amity only tripped over herself twice, but only because for once her mind was on something besides Luz, and besides the Hezura shipping fic Luz had insisted they read. Just a little longer. Amity thought to herself. Just a little longer and you’ll be free to be who you’ve always known you needed to be.

As she and Luz walked out of the library, Amity simply smiled and nodded as Luz discussed at length all of the obvious signs that Hezura was the most reasonable ship in the entire Good Witch Azura canon. Luz had just reached the climax of her argument when she stopped short, eyes on something farther in the distance.  
“Dios mio...Amity, isn’t that your place? Is it normal for plumes of green smoke to be coming from it?” Luz turned to Amity, alarm written all over her face. But when she looked back, she saw no change in expression, no concern or shock. Amity seemed to be frozen, as if not registering what Luz had said. Luz reached out cautiously, then Amity seemed to return to herself and gave Luz a chilling smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
“I’m sorry Luz, what was that?”  
Luz really didn’t like how much her stomach was squirming right then.  
“I said, your house is on fire! We should go get help or something! Someone could get hurt, or be hurt!”  
“Oh, no. It’s just my parents. I made sure of that.” The coldness in Amity’s expression was unmistakable, and her voice was devoid of emotion, monotone even.  
Luz took an involuntary step back, tears of horror springing to her eyes as the truth sank in.  
“I-I-I...I know your parents were bad, Amity. But this-this couldn’t have been the right answer, this is never the right answer.” And with that, Luz raced off to Blight Manor, calling for help on the way.  
I suppose I should follow her. Amity mused. Make sure the job is done. And I guess I’m a criminal now, the Emperor’s Coven will want me.  
Amity set off for Blight Manor at a leisurely pace, as if she were walking home from school instead of to the sight of a heinous misdeed.  
* * *  
When she arrived at Blight Manor, it was to a team of [insert BI equivalent of firefighters here] putting out the fire that had devoured Blight Manor. There weren’t any Emperor’s Coven guards yet, but they would come. Luz was standing a bit further back, despondent as the healers brought out four bodies on stretchers. Amity’s calm composure started to crack, then shattered as the realization hit her, her heart plummeting into her gut, head spinning as she raced over to the stretchers. Nononononononono, Amity thought frantically. This must be a mistake! They weren’t supposed to be here! Her parents she knew were gone, she didn’t even have to look. But when Amity saw the other two grotesquely charred bodies, Amity knew without a doubt, that she would never, ever, ever be able to live with herself. Her knees buckled and gave way, and she couldn’t even cry. She was dazed and bewildered, as if she’d just awoken from a dream to realize that this nightmare was real. As two guards yanked her to her feet, binding her magic to prevent escape, her eyes wandered across the crowd that had gathered, seeking Luz, pleading for just a small bit of understanding, of acknowledgement that this was a mistake, that she’d never wanted this. Please Luz, please. I never wanted this! I never wanted this... please...

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks, but I didn't want to make it too long. My sister suggested this idea, so I wrote based on that, and she also beta-read this. Originally I had intended for this to be a bit more dark humor, instead of just dark, but it didn’t fit with the ending, so it’s just darkness with some angst. Also, didn't realize how short this one shot was, had hoped to write something longer, might do more in the future.
> 
> This is the first Owl House fic/fanfic I’ve ever completed/written, and I’m honestly quite proud of it, so let me know what you think in the comments please! But don’t be a Boscha, if you’ve any criticism to offer, try to be constructive. I do want to improve and get feedback, but maybe without my soul being crushed.


End file.
